Generally, in the agriculture industries, one or more nutrients may be added into the soil to improve crop yield and/or to restore a nutrient content of the soil after a harvest. In certain examples, anhydrous ammonia may be introduced into the soil to restore nitrogen levels within the soil. Typically, the anhydrous ammonia is introduced into the soil by an applicator mechanism. In one example, a sharp ground-engaging tool such as a shank or disk first cuts through the soil and creates a trench into which the anhydrous ammonia is subsequently deposited.
In certain instances, due to soil conditions, the position of the ground-engaging tool, environmental conditions, etc., the anhydrous ammonia may not be deposited completely into the soil. Generally, an operator of the work vehicle is not aware the anhydrous ammonia is not being deposited into the soil until a white cloud of water vapor is produced by the vaporization of the anhydrous ammonia in the air. Typically, the white cloud is visible for larger concentrations of anhydrous ammonia that have entered the air. In instances where smaller concentrations are not entering the soil, the operator may be unaware that the soil is not receiving the nutrient, which may result in a reduced crop yield.